Júlio Maximus e Os Deuses do Norte
by J. M. Macedo
Summary: JÚLIO MAXIMUS é filho de um deus. Com 16 anos, transtorno de déficit de atenção e dislexia, esse é mais grande problema a ser contornado em sua vida. Júlio descobre um amigo também meio-sangue fora do centro de poder mundial e deve embarcar para a América para cumprir uma missão e fazer o Sul ser conhecido realmente pelos deuses do Olimpo.
1. UM

**Os Deuses Depois do Mar**

* * *

UM

Ф

PEGO UM AVIÃO COM

MEU PROFESSOR DE ARCO E FLECHA

* * *

Ninguém merece ser eu. Quando você terminar de ler isso vai me entender.

Me chamo Júlio Maximus, tenho 16 anos e até pouco tempo atrás eu era como você. Sabe, eu costumava morar numa casa comum com meus pais (com minha mãe na verdade) e irmãs (meio-irmãs). Eu assistia filmes comendo pipoca, acordava tarde nos finais de semana, e todas essas coisas que um adolescente costuma fazer.

Há alguns meses, eu estava no segundo ano do ensino médio apesar da minha dislexia. Se você não sabe o que é isso, bom, em resumo, eu não consigo ler e escrever tão facilmente como as pessoas normais. As palavras parecem flutuar, misturando todas as letras. É uma confusão enorme, ler quase me dá dor de cabeça. _Aff!_

Eu lembro que quando eu estava aprendendo a ler e escrever, na escola em que eu estudava, as crianças da alfabetização tinham que fazer um texto para ser colocado no livro anual da escola. Não preciso dizer que foi uma tragédia grega pra que eu escrevesse 20 linhas de uma redação, né?! Minha história falava sobre piolhos, uma menina que tinha muitos piolhos. Acho que fui influenciado por minha irmã mais velha — Milay —, naquela época ela tinha muito piolho e todo mundo da família falava disso. Marcou minha vida!

Falando de minhas irmãs, bem, nós não éramos muito parecidos, sabe? Milay era a mais velha, com 18 anos. Todos diziam que ela era a cara de meu pai. Ela era bastante rebelde e expressava essa rebeldia em _piercings_, tatuagens e roupas _punk_. Seu cabelo preto demorava dias pra ser lavado (eca!) e suas roupas estavam sempre amassadas. Tabatha tinha 14 anos, era mais calma e cuidava muito de sua aparência, o que lembrava muito mamãe. Ela era a típica patricinha, mas era também muito inteligente, _muito_! Não se deixe enganar pelas horas no salão cuidando para que seu cabelo estivesse sempre liso e brilhante, Tabatha era uma _nerd_. Já eu não parecia com mamãe, nem com papai. Eu era o único na casa com olhos verde-água (o que era motivo pra deixar mamãe sem-graça e papai irritado), e com um inexplicável e eterno bronzeado de surfista! Sério, até no inverno parecia que eu tinha acabado de sair da praia.

Mesmo assim, no meio desses dois furacões que eram minhas irmãs, eu como o único filho não chamava muita atenção, ainda que tivesse dislexia e déficit de atenção. Ah também tem isso, eu basicamente não conseguia me concentra muito bem em atividades. Mas minha mãe tentou corrigir isso da melhor forma possível: me dando muitas atividades pra fazer. Eu cresci tendo aulas de caratê, judô, capoeira — que são muito comuns por essa região. Além disso, mamãe me colocou em cursos não muito _convencionais_, ta ligado?

Tive aulas de latim e grego e eram as únicas coisas que eu conseguia ler perfeitamente, agora eu sei o porquê. Também participei da escolinha de _paintball_ que tinha na minha cidade e recentemente comecei a fazer aulas de arco e flecha. No final das contas, com tanta atividade, meu cérebro parecia funcionar bem. Conseguia acompanhar meus colegas no colégio mesmo com esses probleminhas porque mamãe tinha desde o início procurado uma boa solução pra eles.

Ah mamãe, bom... Ela era uma mulher maravilhosa! Jacy Maximus era professora na Universidade, com doutorado em história greco-romana. Ela tinha recentemente se separado de meu pai (de novo), mas dessa vez era sério. Eu adorava meu pai, Menelau, não me levem a mal (rimou), mas o casamento deles não tava legal (rimou de novo) fazia tempo e então ele decidiu pedir o divórcio, mudar de cidade e morar numa fazenda afastado de todos. Ele não era um excêntrico, ele só... gostava da vida simples no campo, eu acho.

Você deve estar pensando "qual o problema em sua vida, Júlio?", mas você ainda não viu nada.

* * *

Meu dia não havia começado bem.

Tabatha acordara reclamando de febre, Milay ainda não tinha ido para o trabalho e minha mãe gritava com ela, enquanto tentava cuidar de minha irmã adoentada. Tive que fazer o café de nós quatro, já que elas não estavam no clima para cuidar da cozinha.

Depois disso, quando eu cheguei no colégio (atrasado), descobri que o Sr. Thomas, meu professor de matemática, estava aplicando uma prova surpresa na minha turma.

— Será que você não consegue chegar um dia no horário certo? — Não respondi ao Sr. Thomas que, assim como todos os meus professores, era militar. Veja, eu estudava num colégio militar porque, segundo minha mãe, seria melhor para conseguir aprender a lidar com regras (tá louca?). Ele era baixo, com uma barriga enorme e bem redonda, como se tivesse engolido uma melancia inteira. Teimava em não fazer o bigode, o que fazia com que ele adquirisse a aparência de um leão-marinho de farda.

— Você deve se achar "O Máximo" mesmo — disse ele. "O Máximo" era um trocadilho que algumas pessoas faziam com o meu sobrenome, mas que nunca me fazia sentir assim. De alguma forma elas conseguiam que eu me sentisse "O Mínimo", quando me chamavam pelo apelido.

Apenas sentei na minha cadeira esperando que ele me entregasse a prova para responder. Ele ficou me olhando de sua mesa, esperando eu falar alguma besteira que me impedisse de fazer a prova e ser castigado por ele. Não aconteceu, eu tenho muita paciência!

Ele levantou-se e veio gingando com aquele barrigão e atirou a minha prova na minha cara:

— Tome! Responda tudo, mocinho! — Virou as costas e seguiu para sua mesa, para então voltar a ler sua revista sobre carros. Ele tinha uma fixação doentia por carros.

Não consegui lembrar a matéria que ele estava cobrando naquela prova e eu já comecei a imaginar quanto seria minha nota quando recebesse.

— Ah! Não saiam da sala quando terminarem a prova — ele falou sorrindo para a turma, o que foi assustador. — Vou corrigi-la ainda hoje.

Não preciso dizer que depois disso saí da sala com uma das piores notas de matemáticas na história das provas de matemática. Péssimo! Tive mais algumas aulas chatas de química e física, sim todas elas no mesmo dia. É pra acabar com alguém, né?! E depois recebo uma ligação de mamãe dizendo que não poderia vir me buscar:

— Querido, sua irmã está realmente mal — ela falou pelo celular. — Vou ter que passar com ela num P.S.

— Num o que?

— Pronto Socorro, Júlio — ela explicou.

— Ah!

— Pegue um ônibus e venha pra casa, sim? — e então desligou.

Outra coisa legal: eu havia esquecido a carteira em casa. Não tinha um centavo dentro da minha mochila e meus amigos já tinham todos ido embora. Como eu ia pedir carona pra alguém? Não ia rolar. Decidi ir andando mesmo, afinal sete quilômetros não era tanta coisa assim.

Mas acabou sendo.

O sol estava quente, eu não tinha comido nada depois do café da manhã e as paredes do meu estômago deviam ter colado uma na outra. Minha boca estava seca e eu estava com uma dor de cabeça enorme, me sentindo muito desidratado por causa daquele calorzão todo.

Cheguei em casa e ataquei toda a comida que vi pela frente.

Me joguei debaixo do chuveiro e devo ter passado apenas alguns minutos, mas para o meu corpo eu passei horas me reidratando! Já estava novo em folha, mas levemente atrasado para a aula de arco e flecha. As aulas aconteciam na Unidade Especializada em Arquearia a alguns metros de minha casa. Pelo que soube, o local fora criado pela associação de arqueiros da cidade, mas eu nem sabia que ela existia. Tipo sério, arqueiros?

Eu sempre ia andando, para já chegar aquecido e atirar flechas em marcações bacanas. Chegando a UEA, meu instrutor Henry Augusto já estava me esperando. Henry tinha 23 anos e, segundo ele, treinava desde os 10 anos porque sua mãe assim desejou. O pai dele tinha sido um arqueiro brilhante ou algo do tipo, era tudo que eu sabia. Henry era um modelo pra mim, com seu um metro e noventa centímetros, corpo atlético, cabelo escuro num corte militar e um sorriso que iluminava o ambiente (sério, brilha muito). Ele me contara que tinha dislexia e déficit de atenção e que nada disso o impedira de seguir uma vida normal. Esse cara era praticamente um deus.

Quase isso...

— Está atrasado hoje, Júlio — apontou Henry.

— Hum, me desculpe — eu falei cumprimentando meu instrutor, — meu dia começou errado.

— Isso nunca é legal — Henry brincou me entregando os instrumentos para a aula e caminhando para a cabine que sempre me dava lições.

Eu não sei se é assim em todo lugar, mas as aulas de arquearia aqui não funcionavam ao ar livre. Sabe aquelas salas que os policiais treinam tiros em filmes americanos? É tipo isso, só que com arco e flecha. Quando chegamos lá, Henry começou uma conversa que mudaria minha vida.

— Júlio, por que você estava tão impressionado com o fato de eu ter déficit de atenção e dislexia? — ele perguntou.

— Porque você não vê muitas pessoas assim. Ainda mais bem... sucedidas? — respondi sem entender o que ele queria com aquilo.

Ele me tomou os instrumentos e colocou na bancada.

— Você falou que não vê muitas pessoas assim... Você conhece outros com os mesmos... hum... problemas? Dislexia e déficit de atenção? — Henry estava muito sério.

— Bem... hum... sim... eu!

— Júlio... isso pode parecer esquisito... mas alguma coisa inexplicável já aconteceu com você? Algo tipo... hum... mágico?

Eu podia não estar entendendo porquê Henry estava me perguntando aquilo, podia até achar esquisito, mas eu tinha boas respostas para aquela pergunta.

Uma vez quando eu tinha 10 anos, minha irmã mais velha tinha pintado o meu cabelo de vermelho para que ficasse igual ao dela numa fase ruiva. Bom, eu não gostei nada do resultado. Você imagina um menino magricela com 10 anos e cabelos cor de fogo? No mesmo dia, durante o banho a tinta saiu. A água estava dourada e quentinha quando escorreu pelo ralo, parecia que eu tinha feito xixi durante o banho (mas eu não fiz). Fato é que a tinta de cabelo que deveria durar pra sempre até meu cabelo crescer e ser cortado, saiu como se não fosse a prova d'água.

Outra vez quando eu tinha 7 anos, mamãe e papai tinham prometido levar a gente pra um parque aquático _super_ irado. Eu vivia assistindo a propaganda pela TV e conhecia todas as atrações que tinham lá. Mas no final de semana marcado para viagem o tempo estava fechado e não parava de chover. Eu fiquei tão irritado, tão frustrado... desejei do fundo do meu coração que a chuva fosse embora. Eu cheguei a sentir uma dor esquisita debaixo dos pulmões. Quando abri os olhos, o dia tava claro, não tinha uma gota de água do chão e parecia que não chovia há dias. Entramos no carro e fomos curtir a viagem.

Essas e outras esquisitices já haviam acontecido comigo, mas eu não pretendia contar isso ao Henry, então só respondi:

— Sim, por que?

Henry arfou e soltou um palavrão:

— Que porra!

Eu fiquei um pouco assustado quando ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro naquela pequena cabine que de repente me pareceu muito apertada.

— Olha, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa. É muito estranha, mas eu preciso de ajuda.

Eu assenti e ele falou sem parar.

— Minha mãe nunca me falou muito do meu pai, só que ele era um grande homem. "Um homem de luz", ela dizia. Falava que ele ajudava as pessoas, que eles não era daqui e que eles se conheceram quando ele estava conhecendo o país. Ela nunca entrou em contato com ele, eu presumi que ela não soubesse muito sobre ele. Onde ele morava, quem era a família, essas coisas... Mas ela está muito doente, sabe? E resolveu me contar sobre ele, mas eu ainda não sei se o que ela me contou é verdade.

— O que ela te contou?

— Envolve você, sabe?

Epa! Como a história do pai do Henry podia me envolver?

— Ela me falou de uma profecia — ele tirou um pedaço de papel do bolso e leu:

_Sol e mar ao norte devem voltar_

_Mais uma falha no acordo revelar_

_Arcos unidos apontam a flecha para o inimigo_

_Só assim o sul será conhecido_

— Como isso pode ter alguma coisa a ver comigo? — Eu não tava entendendo mais coisa nenhuma da história.

— Não percebe? Nem eu. Mas minha mãe me falou que eu deveria encontrar alguém igual a mim. Que tivesse os mesmos problemas que eu e que também soubesse usar arco e flecha. Que ao me aliar a ele deveria ir pro Norte...

— Henry, sua mãe é vidente ou algo do tipo? — eu fiquei curioso.

— Não, não é isso! Ah não estou conseguindo explicar direito...

Mas não houve tempo dele falar mais nada, ouvimos uma explosão lá fora. Henry pegou as aljavas e meu arco. Peguei minha mochila e corremos para a rua. Depois disso, tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

* * *

Uma van com estudantes e professores que estavam chegando de uma aula ao ar livre explodira. Fumaça preta saía do veículo e eu tenho certeza que vi _inexplicáveis_ montes de cinza fora do carro. Vi partes de corpos humanos espalhados pelas ruas também, mas não sei se era preciso comentar essa parte nojenta.

Minha mãe me ligou quando eu encarava a cena assustado:

— Onde você está? — ela soava aflita.

— Na-na aula de arquearia... — falei quase gaguejando de susto. Meu coração martelava no peito, Henry estava no meu lado com a face coberta de suor e expressão de choque.

— Vá para esquina AGORA — minha mãe me cortou com urgência gritando em sua voz.

— O que houve, mãe? — eu perguntei preocupado.

— Leve o Henry – e desligou.

Olhei para meu instrutor e falei:

— Hum, minha mãe está passando aqui para nos pegar na esquina...

Henry saiu do estado de choque, agarrou meu braço e começou a me puxar para o carro dele, que estava absurdamente perto (leia-se do lado) da van que explodira, poderia ter sido o carro dele a ser explodido. Ele abriu o porta-malas e tirou uma mochila, verificando documentos (passaporte?) e roupas. Depois me puxou para corrermos até o ponto em que encontraríamos minha mãe.

Mamãe já estava me esperando.

— Mãe, o que aconteceu?

— Henry, meu filho, me escute com atenção — ela falou enquanto dirigia feito uma louca. Eu nunca vira minha mãe dirigir tão depressa, cortando carros e furando sinais. — Eu estive no hospital com sua irmã hoje e aproveitei pra visitar uma velha conhecida, a mãe do Henry.

— Vocês se conhecem da onde? — eu perguntei.

— Não interessa, ela me contou que já revelou a profecia de vocês. Há sete dias, quanta irresponsabilidade! Já têm monstros correndo atrás de vocês agora que Henry sabe de tudo...

— Então é verdade? — Henry falou colocando a cabeça entre o assento do motorista e do passageiro.

— Sim, querido...

— Alguém pode me explicar direito? — eu cortei minha mãe. Ela ficou calada por um tempo e então explicou:

— Você e Henry são semi-deuses, filhos de deuses com mortais. Vocês têm habilidades que pessoas comuns não tem, de acordo com seu pai divino. Os deuses gregos não morreram, eles acompanharam a sociedade ocidental de acordo com a localização do poder. Primeiro Grécia, depois Roma e assim por diante... Até que eles chegaram ao centro do poder ocidental de hoje em dia: Estados Unidos. É lá que os deuses moram, assim como os monstros e toda a parte mitológica da história que vocês já conhecem.

Enquanto ela explicava a história, ela ainda dirigia loucamente. Chegou a fazer uma manobra arrepiante, recebendo muitas buzinas de desaprovação e continuou costurando pela avenida.

— Como na Grécia antiga, semi-deuses, ou heróis, são perseguidos por monstros. Mas existem algumas razões para os monstros nunca terem procurado vocês. Primeiro porque nós estamos longe de onde as divindades moram, e segundo porque vocês não conheciam sua história, então eles não sentiam seu cheiro, era muito fraco. Os monstros encontram semi-deuses pelo rastro do cheiro, e esse cheiro só vai aumentar agora que vocês sabem de tudo.

Depois de tudo isso a primeira coisa que eu pensei foi:

— Você traiu meu pai?

— Ele não é seu pai! — minha mãe me lembrou — Não traí ninguém. Foi durante a primeira vez que nos separamos. Seu _verdadeiro _pai estava na cidade e bom... Aconteceu. Ele me falou sobre o Acampamento Meio-Sangue, mas eu nunca quis te mandar pra lá.

— Mas o que os deuses estavam fazendo aqui?

— Bom, o Brasil é um país que vêm crescendo muito, e um dos Olimpianos vem anualmente investigar nossa situação, pra saber se já está na hora de mudar de morada. Lembre-se que eles acompanham o centro de poder mundial.

— Então numa dessas visitas a senhora conheceu meu pai?

— Sim. Ele ficou apenas alguns meses. Conheceu meu trabalho como professora...

— Quem ele é? Como ele é?

Ela ficou calada por um tempo até responder emocionada:

— Você tem os olhos dele, Júlio.

Chegamos ao AEROPORTO! Minha mãe estava nos levando para uma fuga, pelo que eu pude perceber.

— Senhora, e agora? — Henry, que estava calado até então, se pronunciou. Estávamos estacionando o carro. — O que vamos fazer?

— Você já deve imaginar, Henry. Vocês precisam ir pro norte, pros Estados Unidos. Como na profecia. E devem encontrar o Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

— O que é isso?

— Achei que já tivesse explicado. Bom, existem muitos semi-deuses, meu filho. Os deuses não mudaram, continuam se apaixonando e tendo filhos com mortais. Crianças como você — eu fiz um som de desaprovação —, me desculpe, adolescentes como você precisam ir para o Acampamento para receberam treinamento e viverem... bem... hum... como heróis.

— Mas eu tenho 23 anos! — apontou Henry.

— Eu sei, Henry, mas ainda assim você deve ir — ela saltou do carro pegando uma mochila no banco de trás e fazendo sinal para segui-la. Mamãe estava muito apressada, com passos urgentes.

— Quem são nossos pais? — eu perguntei andando rápido para conseguir manter o mesmo ritmo que ela.

— Eu nunca tive certeza...

— Mas tem um palpite — Henry apontou.

— Escutem aqui, esqueçam essa história de pai por enquanto. Nessa mochila tem roupas para você, Júlio. Eu trouxe seu passaporte e vocês vão pegar o primeiro avião vago. Estão me entendendo? — Ela marchou entrando no saguão procurando a única companhia aérea internacional que tinha na cidade e nos deixando pra trás.

— Mas...

Ela não respondeu, apenas me olhou encerrando a discussão. Aquele velho olhar que dizia "Agora não, Júlio", preferi calar a boca e deixa-la comprar nossas passagens.

* * *

O próximo vôo para os EUA (quase UEA né? que ironia) sairia as 17:10, fizemos o _check in_ assim que compramos as passagens e como ainda era meio da tarde mamãe ficou com a gente. Comemos um pouco na _Subway_ e matamos tempo falando besteira. Até que mamãe nos lembrou dos últimos afazeres em terras natais.

— Vamos passar numa casa de câmbio e trocar reais por dólares. Vocês vão saber se virar enquanto não chegarem ao acampamento. Os dois fizeram muitas aulas de luta e defesa pessoal.

— Você fez aula de que? — Henry me perguntou.

— Caratê, judô e capoeira — respondi me virando pra ele. — E você?

— Além disso, aprendi outras artes marciais e também a lutar com espadas e cajados — Henry falou com um ar superior brincalhão.

— Eu fiz aulas de latim e grego — falei contando vantagem.

— Ah, acho que minha mãe nunca pensou nisso.

— Ponto pra mim — nós dois rimos.

— Ei, isso não é uma competição — minha mãe nos cortou e nós ficamos sem-graça. — Olhem, me desculpem... Eu só estou preocupada... Monstros começarão a vir atrás de vocês para tentar mata-los.

— Teve uma explosão na escola de arquearia... — Henry contou.

— Uma van estacionada ao lado do carro do Henry explodiu — completei.

— Eu vi a fumaça quando estava chegando. Monstros não são muito inteligente, graças aos Deuses. Se fossem, vocês já podiam estar mortos... Sua mãe devia ter me avisado antes de te contar para que preparássemos tudo...

— Acho que ela me contou porque ficou com medo de morrer quando foi internada no hospital e... — ele parou de falar. Seus olhos estavam muito brilhantes e parecia prestes a chorar, mas ele devia estar prendendo o choro por vergonha.

— Sinto muito, querido — minha mãe falou afagando-lhe o braço. — Não se preocupe, seus irmãos vão tomar conta dela. Você é o filho mais novo, não devia carregar tanto peso nas costas.

— Minha mãe não é um peso pra mim — ele falou seco.

— Não foi isso... — mamãe tentou se desculpar.

— Henry, não foi isso que minha mãe quis dizer — eu cortei a justificativa de mamãe. — Mas fato é que eu preciso que você vá comigo nessa viagem. Você mesmo disse que a profecia fala sobre nós dois.

— Tudo bem, deixa pra lá.

Ele chegou a porta do câmbio e minha mãe entrou pra fazer a troca. Ficamos calado depois disso até a hora do embarque. Mamãe parecia estar prestes a chorar, seu nariz estava muito vermelho e seu lábio inferior tremia levemente.

Ela me beijou e me abraçou bem forte:

— Vai dar tudo certo, meu bem, você vai ver — acho que ela estava falando aquilo mais pra ela do que pra mim. Virou-se pra Henry e o abraçou, pegando-o de surpresa. — Se cuide, querido. E cuide do Júlio também.

— Pode deixar, Sra. Maximus — ele sorriu para ela reconfortando.

— Te amo, mamãe — falei abraçando minha mãe mais uma vez.

Henry e eu colocamos as nossas mochilas nas costas e seguimos pra área de embarque. Eu olhei pra mamãe uma última vez e tive a impressão que quando voltássemos a nos ver muita coisa seria diferente.

* * *

**Nota:** Esse foi apenas um capítulo introdutório. Pra apresentar os dois personagens principais e a forma com que tudo vai andar. Espero que vocês gostem.


	2. DOIS

**Os Deuses Depois do Mar**

* * *

DOIS

Ф

UM ENCONTRO

COM A MULHER DOS PRESENTES

DA MANHÃ

* * *

— Isso é muito louco — eu disse.

Estávamos há 3 horas num avião a caminho de Miami. Não podíamos pagar por uma viagem na primeira classe, então tivemos que nos contentar com os assentos da classe econômica. Eles pinicavam a pele depois que você fica muito tempo sentado na mesma posição, o que fazia com que eu com minha hiperatividade me mexesse a cada 2 minutos.

Eu estava pra enlouquecer.

— Isso é muito louco — repeti e Henry pareceu despertar de seus pensamentos.

— O que a gente vai fazer quando chegar em Miami? — Henry perguntou.

— O que diz sua profecia mesmo?

— Nossa...

— Que seja — eu cortei. — O que ela diz?

— "_Sol e mar ao norte devem voltar. Mais uma falha no acordo revelar. Arcos unidos apontam a flecha para o inimigo. Só assim o sul será conhecido" _— ele citou como se tivesse decorado cada linha da profecia.

— Ela é bem pequena, né? — eu observei.

— Foi tudo que minha mãe me disse — Henry franziu o cenho.

— Talvez ela não soubesse do resto. Quem já viu uma profecia tão pequenas?

— Você já tinha ouvido profecias antes? — ele perguntou.

— Bom, não...

— Então nós não podemos dizer se ela está incompleta — ele encerrou o assunto. — O que vamos fazer quando chegarmos nos Estados Unidos? A profecia não dá nenhuma dica sobre onde procurar.

— Deuses, os Estados Unidos é um país _enorme_.

— É isso que estava querendo...

— _Meat or chicken?_ — Uma comissária de bordo americana nos interrompeu.

Ela parecia que tinha saído de um filme de _cowboy_. Seu cabelo era muito loiro, num dourado brilhante, em uma chuva de cachos perfeitos que caiam de um coque malfeito. Era absurdamente bronzeada — artificialmente, eu acho —, e usava um batom rosa berrante! Era praticamente uma placa de: OLHEM PRA MIM! Mas ainda assim ela era bonita, muito bonita, apesar de ser um tanto brega e antiquada.

Nós piscamos atordoados e ela repetiu a pergunta:

— Carne ou frango? — Ela disse em inglês de novo, mas nós entendemos perfeitamente e dissemos juntos:

— Carne.

— Frango.

— Certo. Quem quer carne? — Ela pegou a refeição de carne na mão direita e eu levantei a mão. — E você quer frango, certo querido? — A comissária falou colocando as refeições nas nossas mesinhas. Ela sorriu pra gente e continuou a servir os outros passageiros.

Comemos em silêncio pensando na resposta que não tínhamos.

Fomos despachados pra um país desconhecido, para achar um acampamento que não fazíamos ideia de onde ficava. O pouco dinheiro não ia adiantar pra sair rodando por todos os cantos à procura do Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Eu me perguntava como ele era, o que íamos encontrar lá e o que teríamos que enfrentar até chegar lá.

* * *

Depois de 8 horas de voo você já estaria muito agoniado sendo um meio-sangue, eu estava para morrer.

Mas não literalmente, calma.

— Você pensou em alguma coisa? — perguntei a Henry.

— Júlio, eu sei tanto quanto você — ele soou perdido. — Não é porque eu sou um pouco mais velho...

— Oito anos não é pouca coisa — eu apontei.

—... que eu tenho experiência com isso. Não sabia de nada assim como você — ele completou, fingindo que não ouviu minha piada. Ele costumava ser mais bem-humorado, esse lance de ser semideus estava acabando com seu bom-humor.

— Certo — eu disse sério. — Mamãe disse que devíamos chegar bem Miami e que a partir daqui as coisas ficariam complicadas.

— Exatamente, nosso cheiro já vai estar forte e monstros virão atrás de nós.

— Eu queria que nossos pais nos ajudassem — encarei minhas mãos, fazendo uma prece silenciosa pra seja lá quem fosse nossos pais.

— Eu também.

O fato de eu não saber mais quem era meu pai era perturbador. Eu cresci acreditando que sabia tudo sobre minha família e de repente fiquei sabendo que minha mãe tivera um caso com um deus grego — sem piadas — e que eu era fruto desse romance. Agora eu entendia porque minha mãe nunca me deu descanso e sempre fez o máximo para que eu treinasse bem como um semideus, ainda que ela não tivesse revelado isso pra mim. Acho que Henry passou pela mesma coisa, pelo menos ele parecia estar passando exatamente pelo que eu estava.

— Precisamos achar um jeito de despistar os monstros do nosso cheiro.

— E precisamos de armas para nos defender — Henry completou.

— Mas como vamos conseguir armas? Nós somos turistas.

— Você está chegando a América, querido — falou a comissária de bordo. — Todos conseguem armas aqui.

— Desculpe, mas a senhora...

— Bom, sorte de vocês que sou eu quem vigio as fronteiras depois que Hélio se aposentou e Apolo tomou o lugar dele — Ela se virou para Henry e fez um "legal' com os polegares.

— Vocês jovens semideuses precisam de armas, certo?

— Sim, senhora, mas como...

Fui cortado por ela:

— Eu estive guardando estas aqui por um bom tempo. Eu teria que entrega-las a dois meio-sangues que passassem pelas fronteiras da América. Isso faz séculos, finalmente alguma coisa legal pra fazer além de vigiar, vigiar e vigiar — Ela falava alto e gesticulava bastante, eu me perguntava como os outros passageiros não estavam nos escutando.

Henry olhou em volta nervosamente.

— Não se preocupem, queridos, eles não estão entendendo nossa conversa. A Névoa, não deixa — ela piscou o olho, falando como se lesse nossos pensamentos. — Agora venham, me sigam — Ela deu as costas e saiu falando:

— É claro que com minha mãe sendo uma deusa primordial, os Olimpianos não confiariam em mim para um trabalho realmente legal. E Afrodite, aquela... Ah, deixa pra lá. — Ela agitou as mãos num gesto de descaso. — Mas, honestamente, eu estou sentindo falta de algum drama, nada acontece durante meu expediente sabem?

Olhei inquisidoramente pra Henry enquanto nos dirigíamos para o fundo do avião.

— Senhora, quem é... — tentei perguntar de novo.

— Bom, vejamos, vejamos... Onde eu as coloquei? — A comissária estranha começou a abrir vários compartimentos minúsculos e a procurar alguma coisa. Enquanto isso, continuava a falar e gesticular com a cabeça.

— Ah, ah! Aposto que minhas irmãs chatinhas já vão estar lá no aeroporto pronta para destruírem vocês — ela sorriu. — Não é ótimo?

— Suas irmãs? — Henry perguntou.

— Sim, as Três Fúrias — ela falou colocando a cabeça dentro de um cubículo do tamanho da minha mão. _Como ela consegue fazer isso?_

— Mas se a você é irmã delas por que está nos ajudando? — Henry continuou, eu ainda estava tentando entender como a cabeça dela coube naquela gavetinha.

— Você quer mesmo que eu as ajude, querido? — ela falou se virando para ele.

— Não, mas...

— Eu não me envolvo nos assuntos delas com o Senhor dos Mortos e além do mais, não é meu lance. E apesar de filha da Senhora da Escuridão, eu gosto da luz — ela falou encerrando o assunto. E então começou a gritar empolgada:

— Ah, achei! ACHEI!

Fiquei surpreso que todo o avião não estivesse vindo olhar o que ela tinha achado e fiz uma nota mental para pergunta-la sobre a Névoa.

— Aqui estão.

Ela nos entregou duas correntes com um pingente de aljava cada, e dois anéis de bronze. Os anéis tinham um disco achatado com um arco e flecha talhado nessa parte. Encaramos as nossas armas.

— Isso são armas? — Henry perguntou.

— Nós não podemos nos defender com joias, senhora — eu falei.

— _Ah, novatos_ — ela falou rolando os olhos. — Vocês podem, por favor, usar o armamento de vocês?

Decidimos fazer o que a deusa-comissária de bordo pediu. Cada um pegou um uma corrente e um anel e colocou no pescoço e na mão. O meu anel coube perfeitamente, embora eu tivesse a impressão de que ele era maior antes de colocá-lo no dedo, era como se ele tivesse se ajustado a mim.

A comissária bateu palmas:

— Excelente, couberam perfeitamente — ela nos sorriu brilhantemente admirando os nossos presentes.

— Senhora, como isso pode ser... — tentei perguntar.

Ela me cortou:

— Ah claro. Batam os anéis nos pingentes.

Fizemos o que ela mandou e aconteceu, de repente nós tínhamos armas. O anel foi convertido em um arco leve e longo que coube perfeitamente em minha mão, já a corrente virou uma aljava de couro marrom-escuro com flechas com ponta de bronze.

É parece que ela tinha razão.

— Uau, isso é... — eu tentei falar.

—... demais. — Henry completou.

— Sabia que você ia gostar, querido — ela falou olhando para Henry. — Agora, nós já vamos pousar daqui a pouco. Voltem para seus lugares, vou entrega-los um presentinho _meu _na hora da saída.

Ela nos empurrou para nossos lugares bem no meio do avião na hora em que o piloto pedia pra que colocássemos o sinto e avisava sobre o pouso. O cara do nosso lado finalmente acordou, um senhorzinho mirrado, provavelmente surdo, que dormiu desde que entrara no avião. Bom pra ele, eu passei horas de sufoco e agonia até encontrar a deusa-comissária.

— Quem é ela? — Henry me perguntou — Faz alguma ideia?

— Eu não consigo me lembrar.

— Sua mãe não estuda essas coisas?

— Ela sim, eu não! — falei nervosamente.

— Ah, ótimo — Ele ironizou. O avião começou a balançar em direção ao solo. — Pelo menos estamos pousando.

* * *

Quando o avião parou, todos os passageiros saíram e nós ficamos para esperar a deusa-comissária. Ela aparentemente já tinha se esquecido de nós, porque estava demorando muito, mas finalmente chegou com dois copos enormes com um líquido de um vermelho intenso.

— Prontinho, aqui está _meu_ presente pra vocês.

— Sangue? — Henry perguntou.

Ela riu achando que era uma piada.

— Ah, você é tão engraçado, querido — ela falou. — Isso aqui vai ajuda-los a passar despercebidos por monstros.

— Isso é a Névoa? — eu perguntei e ela me olhou como se eu fosse a pessoa mais estúpida ali.

— A Névoa? A Névoa, _Julios _Maximus — ela falou usando meu nome latino, — não tem nada a ver com isso. Ela é o elemento que impede que os mortais vejam o que realmente se passa em sua frente. Isso não está entre os meus domínios, mas isto está — Ela exibiu os copos.

— Então o que é isso? — perguntei.

— Um novo dia está para começar daqui a algumas, trazendo uma vida nova, um caminho novo, uma luz nova. Podem me entender?

— Um disfarce — Henry concluiu.

— Exatamente, vocês precisam de um _cheiro_ novo. Não vai durar muito tempo, é claro, mas é tudo que posso fazer por vocês, queridos — Ela nos entregou os copos. — Virem os copos no amanhecer do novo dia.

— Quanto tempo o efeito vai durar exatamente, senhora? — eu perguntei.

— Até o entardecer, por razões óbvias — ela continuava a me olhar como se fosse de alguma forma inferior ao Henry.

— Por que? — Henry indagou.

— Pela luz da manhã, vocês não sabem quem eu sou? — ela perguntou ultrajada.

Henry pareceu extremamente envergonhado com isso, mas agora eu tinha a resposta:

— Você é Hemera, deusa das manhãs.

— Lady Hemera — ela corrigiu. — Grande deusa da beleza matinal. Eu era mais bonita que Afrodite no meu tempo, sabe? Ela é muito instável, mudando toda hora.

— Mas o que isso tem a ver com seu trabalho? — Henry pareceu confuso.

— Ah bem, eu costuma trabalhar com Hélio, querido. Vigiando as fronteiras do mundo durante as manhãs, minhas irmãs faziam o trabalho pela tarde.

— Suas irmãs? As Três Fúrias? — perguntou Henry.

Ela riu de forma boba dele novamente e explicou:

— Minhas outras irmãs, as Hepérides. Agora elas trabalham pra Hera naquele jardim famoso, sabem? — Nós negamos com a cabeça. — Elas trabalham no Jardim de Hespérides. E eu cuido de todas as fronteiras agora, o tempo todo — ela finalizou exasperada.

— Ah! — concordamos com ela. Trabalhar eternamente de vigia deve ser muito chato.

— É exaustivo, mas pelo menos as manhãs continuam me trazendo alegria e beleza.

De fato, faltavam cerca de 5 horas para amanhecer, bastante tempo ainda. Mas Hemera aparentava estar mais jovem e mais bela do que algumas horas atrás quando era início da noite.

— Então não temos que beber os copos ao nascer do sol? — eu me certifiquei.

— Eu disse beber? — ela desaprovou. — Eu disse virar. Entornem os copos em vocês. Francamente, não é de se admirar que tantos de vocês morram. Vocês não escutam.

— Ok, jogar o líquido na cabeça — Henry falou apressadamente chamando atenção pra ele, porque estava obvio quem era o preferido dela ali. — Hum, obrigado, Lady Hemera.

— Oh, não há de que, querido — ela sorriu para ele. — Bom, tenho que ir. Esse país é enorme, muita coisa pra vigiar. Ah uma última dica: procurem a Ilha Longa. Agora lembrem-se de desviar os olhos.

E devíamos, eu sabia alguma coisa sobre mortes depois de contemplar um deus em sua verdadeira forma. Aparentemente Henry também lembrava disso. Sentimos um calorão e o avião foi tomado por um clarão intenso. E então a luz instantaneamente sessou.

— Sobrevivemos ao nosso primeiro encontro com um deus — Henry apontou de forma positiva. — E ganhamos presentes.

— Por que ela não gostava de mim? — lembrei

— Vai ver algo contra seu pai — ele sugeriu. — Quem sabe?

— Não tenho como saber — conclui.

— E onde fica a Ilha Longa? — ele perguntou.

— Não faço ideia, mas e qualquer forma, é melhor saímos do avião antes que imigração ache que estamos escondendo drogas.

— Mas e os copos? Como vamos passar pela segurança com eles?

Como num passe de mágica eles sumiram e viraram garrafinhas de _grapefruit_.

— Isso é muito legal — Henry se admirou.

— Sim, mas só devemos tomar na hora certa. Vamos.

E então saímos do avião para pisar no solo de Miami – Flórida, Estados Unidos.

* * *

**Nota: **Hemera é filha de Nyx (deusa da noite e da escuridão que aparece em "A Casa de Hades"), e assim como ela é uma deusa primordial. Ela ainda não havia aparecido nas sagas de Rick Riordan e achei bacana introduzir deuses que ele ainda não trouxe em suas histórias. Achei que ela deveria vir como uma deusa bacana, já que ela era responsável pelo dia e pela beleza da manhã. Além disso, ela é guardiã das fronteiras do mundo mortal, do paraíso e do submundo. Ela trabalhava de acordo com Hélio (citado em "A Maldição do Titã") e as Hespérides, formando o dia: manhã e tarde, já a sua mãe Nyx fechava o ciclo trazendo a noite.


End file.
